The processing of images may be computationally complex and in some applications benefit from dedicated processor or processing techniques. In order to process image information in real-time, or near real-time, various processing techniques may be used, in the design and implementation of image application specific processors. For example certain processors may include a scalar processing unit as well as one or more vector processing units that can execute an instruction on multiple pieces of information at once. The use of a vector processing unit can provide improved processing efficiencies particularly when the vector processing capability is matched to the processing task provided.
Although the use of a vector unit may provide improved efficiencies, previous vector units have been of a fixed processing width in terms of computational units (CUs) associated with each vector unit. Unless the task associated with the vector unit was of equal width, or vise versa, inefficient processor utilization or poor execution performance can result.
There is therefore a need for an improved vector unit sharing in processors.